Wedding Vows
by Rosey Stenna
Summary: Mikan has always fantasized about her dream wedding with a sweet and sober guy who woul be the love of her life. However she found the guy totally different from her dream boy. He was Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy - who got interested in her...
1. Prologue

Wedding Vows

Prologue

Sound of church bell was heard everywhere. Everyone was cheering for the groom and bride who were walking down the aisle. This was the wedding of Anna Ogaswara with her long time boyfriend Kitsuneme. Happy bridesmaids were walking down the aisle. First was Nonoko, Anna's bestfriend, then Sumire, her friend… Everyone was happy here except…

"Oh God! How slow these bridesmaids are walking? When will we get over with this?" Natsume Hyuuga, 22 year old youngman grunted in his beast friend Ruka's ears.

"I am thinking the same thing… They are so slow… If bridesmaids are walking like this then how slow bride will walk…"

"True… Let this wedding get over and I am leaving!"" Natsume exclaimed…

"You can't! We have promised Kits that we are going to play in his reception…" Natsume grunted again. Wedding and marriage were the things he hated. But the thing he hated most was love. He never felt love for anyone. All the girls he met during his life time of 22 years, he never felt love for anyone. They were just mere flings to him who always threw themselves on him. Till now, he never made dreams of meeting girl destined to him nor did he have any wish to. He was happy with his aristocratic life being a notorious playboy.

Presently he is in the best university to become an architect with his best friend Ruka and had a band "Trapped Amidst" with his friends Ruka, Koko and Kitsuneme. However, Kitsuneme was not going to play today in his wedding ceremony. And next week he is going to get graduated. In future he has no problem, because his dad id experienced in this business and he will definitely get job there.

Natsume was so bored that he couldn't help but bury his face in his hand and try to sleep. "Finally!" He heard Ruka exclaim. "Anna came!" Natsume looked up and changed his former position. He saw Anna walking down the aisle. She was looking beautiful. She finally reached near the monk. Natsume could see sparkle in Kitsuneme eyes. He also saw Koko standing behind him trying his best to stay awake. Natsume knew, all of them except Kitsuneme found this wedding boring because they were not like that. They were the one's who loved parties, rock parties, wedding parties where metal rock was being played. Not those where boring piano was being played.

He knew it would be the most embarrassing thing to fell asleep in your friend's wedding, so he kept on looking around the church to keep him from sleeping and also to find something interesting so that he could enjoy. And he finally found it….

Chocolate Brown orbs, honey brown lock tied perfectly in a half pony and a cream coloured dress perfectly suiting her. But the thing, which drew his attention, was the look on her face. Such an innocent look. He never thought that girls could look so innocent. He never asked any girl to come near. He was so gorgeous, as he thought that any girl would throw themselves at him. In addition, whoever girl he met were the ones who were sluts who would throw themselves on any guy they met. And Natsume never wanted to be committed and he will never be, as he had decided, so he felt such types of girls were good for him and he never got the chance to see other type of girls. He never felt the need of it.

But on seeing that brunette who was deeply involved in hearing the vows, he couldn't help but stare at her. He was unable to take off his eyes of her. He hadn't seen her walking down the aisle. May be she did it when he had his head down. But those chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful, that he imagined how it would feel to see his image in them. He was captivated by it. He wondered 'How can one look so innocent and beautiful at the same time…' Because he came across girls who were beautiful but not innocent. He didn't know whole world.

* * *

Mikan stared at her friend who was the bride taking oaths to stay with her soon-to-be husband till the death parts them. She had tried her best to change wedding of her close friend into a dream wedding she always fantasized about. Although, it was a head ache but still she did for her sake. Anna's and Mikan's choice were totally different and it was difficult to plan something that was something out of her imagination but still she did.

She isn't some sort of wedding planner but for her friends, she always did that. Her friends liked her choice and till now, Anna's wedding was most challenging. She wanted a dynamic wedding, while she liked calm and peaceful one. Anna wanted sunflowers, while Mikan liked roses, Anna wanted rocking party, and however Mikan wanted a classical party. But still with her cooperation with Anna, everything was over nicely.

"Hey, Anna is looking happy and cute! Right?" Her green eyed best friend Sumire said. Mikan just hummed because she was too involved in the wedding vows and was constantly imagining about her dream wedding.

"Okay… Are you coming to the wedding party?"

"Yes... I'll stay for a while, but after that rock thing start, I'll leave. I have to go college tomorrow. I don't want a head ache…."

"Take me with you when you leave… Did you selected the band for today?" Sumire asked.

"Um… no… Kitsuneme wanted his band to perform so I didn't say anything. And let me hear the vows now!" Mikan said sternly.

"Okay…" Then Sumire shut her mouth knowing she shouldn't disturb her anymore otherwise she'll earn a smack. She looked around the wedding hall because vows part is really boring, except for Mikan. At that time she saw a crimson-eyed person gazing on them constantly. She turned to the direction where he was staring, and saw that he was staring at her best friend who was standing just in front of her and was out of the world now and didn't notice his gaze on her.

Of course, she knew that guy. She went to his band's concert many times with her brother who was his friend. But she never intended to meet him because she never liked him. He was a full time flirt and never wanted to meet him personally even though her brother forced her. Yes, she kind of liked him first, but he tried to do unethical things with her and when she came to know about his reality. She started resenting him! They even had a fight with him and would have ended up breaking his nose if her brother would not have stopped her. That's why she didn't want to see his performance. At the same time, she felt the need to inform her best friend about it.

"Hey, Mikan…"

"What? Let me hear the vows!"

"I think that crimson eyed guy is staring at you." Sumire said bluntly. This caught Mikan's attention, so she took off her hazel eyes from Anna and Kitsuneme and looked toward the person who was staring at her and then, crimson clashed with chocolate brown.

"He might be staring at you…" Mikan said the most obvious thing.

"Well he won't… He is my brother's friend and we are not in good terms now…"

"And now I pronounce man and wife…" The priest said.

"I'll talk to you later, gotta go!" Mikan told Sumire and held Bottom of Anna's dress so that I might not get dirt due to friction with the floor and started walking with Anna who was going hand in hand with Kitsuneme. When they reached the exit, Anna threw the flowers and luckily Mikan caught them. And according to the myth, she's going to get married next.

* * *

Natsume was relieved that wedding was over and now he has to rock the party afterwards. He was the vocal, Ruka and Kit were guitarist and Koko drummer. Losing one guitarist for one performance won't hurt. He saw the brown eyed lady catching the sun flowers Anna threw and she was jumping with her friends "I'll get married next!" And this made him understand she is not his type but some flirting won't hurt. He wanted to be versatile. If he could be with sluts then, why couldn't with innocent ones. He is an experienced item.

He noticed that, her friend circle involved a Raven haired girl with purple eyes and the girl he hated most in the world, Sumire Shouda. When he was busy staring at the brunette, he noticed that she had already understood what he was seeing and was whispering something in her ears. But he likes challenges. If obstacles weren't there then what's the use of game? He is going to defeat her if she comes in his path. Not by caressing and seducing but by fighting with her and killing her inside and outside.

* * *

Party was going on. Sumire and Mikan were standing at the entrance inviting all the guests, as they were maid of honour. While doing this, they were chatting. Actually Sumire was narrating how she almost broke Natsume's nose because of his misbehavior, making Mikan recall what she told her at that time.

"He is a jerk!" Sumire shrieked and then Mikan saw some change in her facial expression. Something like anger on her face. Mikan turned around to see what made that happen and she saw Natsume entering the party hall with two blond boys and heard Sumire mutter something like "Speak of the devil!"

But Mikan being a sweet and innocent girl did the same thing Sumire didn't want her to do. " Welcome… I hope you enjoy the party…"

"Thanks…" The blond with azure eyes said and they went straight leaving Mikan feeling awkward. Sumire was right. That Natsume guy was staring at her only. She could feel his perverted gaze on her which didn't like a bit.

"Did you see? I know you did. You did feel his filthy stare on you.. Huh?" Yes she did and she was shivering because his so called stare said 'You will be mine soon…' Yes, she was dense. She was naïve but how filthily he was staring at her could even be understood by a three year old kid.

"Forget it… You know? I met him first time and I hate him." Mikan said and called Nonoko, another bridesmaid to take the charge of inviting guests. "Let's eat some veggie burgers. I have ordered it from your favourite restaurant." And Mikan dragged Sumire to the food corner. Sumire and Mikan both were vegetarian because they knew the importance of life of any one and they were happy being vegetarian.

* * *

Natsume and his two friends were proceeding towards their table when a raven haired girl stopped them. He recognized that girl as brunette's best friend.

"Hey… are you Trapped Amidst?" That girl asked.

"Yes…" Ruka said.

"Okay…" She said and then took some photos from her camera. "I'll be rich! Thanks"

"Hey you can't take anyone's photo like this." Ruka said. Natsume and Koko remained silent because Natsume was busy thinking about that brunette and Koko knew who this girl was. She was Hotaru Imai. She was infamous blackmailer and was not the one to mess up with.

"You dare stop me and you will pay.:" She said darkly in a dangerous tone sending shivers down Ruka's spine and he got off her way. But before that he made sure to make her give him back that. He didn't like photo sessions.

* * *

Natsume, Ruka and Koko were sitting on a table. They were convinced that they didn't need any more practice, so they were enjoying the party and then later party would enjoy them. All of them were having a normal conversation. But Natsume was thinking about that brunette. It was so obvious that she noticed his gaze on her but she was avoiding as if she didn't know anything and was dumb. He was still staring at her and both Ruka and Koko noticed it.

"Hey Natsume, why are you staring at Sumire?" Koko asked. From beginning, he had developed some sort of liking for her and had hated Natsume for whatever happened between them. He considers Natsume the culprit for whatever happened between them. Their relationship worked for only one week and it was disastrous!

"I am staring at the brunette beside her. How can one be so beautiful and innocent at the same time?" Natsume's answer shocked his two pals. They have heard Natsume saying Hot, ravishing but beautiful. They never heard that.

"Are you fine?" Ruka, his best friend asked.

"Yes, I am fine…" He answered but never took off his gaze off her. He saw Sumire leaving her side to run some errand. And now since she's alone…. "Time to take action…" He stood to go by her side leaving Ruka and Koko confused who later understood when they saw Mikan standing alone near the burger stall.

* * *

"Mikan, Nonoko is calling me. I'll be back in a minute… Okay?"

"Yep!" Mikan said enthusiastically yet childishly completely forgetting there is a staring freak. Sumire left and Mikan busied herself in eating.

"Hey…" Someone said behind her. The voice she heard was awesome, serene, calm. She turned around to see the owner of the voice. She felt as if she heard voice of an ang-

She turned around and saw that Natsume was standing behind her, smirking which she had desire to clear from his face. She wanted to take back what she thought. He was a demon. She felt when she remembered what Sumire told her about him.

"Hey…" She said and turned around quickly. Sumire told her to avoid him at any cost but didn't tell her how to do so? She was always bad in avoiding people even her enemies.

"I am Nat-"

"Natsume. I know. You were very popular in our friend circle few months ago."

"Oh… I can understand why?" He stated in a monotonous but flirty tone. "Can I know your name?"

"No." Mikan said trying to act like Sumire to escape this situation, however her conscience was constantly torturing her for being cold towards someone. "It's for me to know and you to find out!" And then Mikan smirked.

Then, the head chef came and started talking to her. "Hello Ms. Mikan. How are the burgers made?" That guy had unknowingly revealed her name to Natsume.

"Mikan… Eh?" Natsume said while smirking.

"They are good!" Mikan said and looked at Natsume. She had an unusual urge to remove that smirk from her face.

"Okay… What do you do?" Natsume knew how to impress girls but he rarely used it. But this girl was different. She looked as if she couldn't be wooed just by charms but some other thing, which he was unable to guess.

"It's for me-"

"No! It's not for you to know and me to find out. It's for me to ask and you to tell me. Stop repeating same thing. Don't you have anything to say?" He asked in a teasing manner, making Mikan blush. Mikan was trying her best no to tell anything about her whereabouts to him. What if he turned out to be an obsessive stalker!

"Okay… You tell first?" Mikan said.

"I have never heard anyone answering a question with another question."

"That means you don't read novels. It's present in all novel." Mikan answered however she felt her answer was not very strong.

"Fine… I am an architect by degree and I am lead singer of my band Trapped Amidst which is going to perform in some minutes. You should hear it. We rock." Mikan scrunched her nose up on his cockiness.

"So why don't you become a singer."

"Because I want to be an architect." Mikan mouthed an "Oh" and was thinking of any excuse to leave because once she loses to her conscience and she will let that Natsume guy know everything about her.

"Oh... So you are a novel freak!" Mikan fumed at his statement and was going to retort, only to get interrupted with a screeching voice.

"YOU! WHAT ARE DOING NEAR MY BEST FRIEND! YOUR PERVERTED CELLS WILL POLLUTE HER!"

Mikan and Natsume turned towards the owner of the voice only to find out that it was Sumire. She was furious and both of them knew why. She was particularly angry with Natsume who could not leave his habit ever, not that she expected him to.

"Mikan what are doing with him?"

"He was just talking." Mikan stated the truth which was partly true because he was not talking but flirting.

"Fine. Let's go home.. Hotaru will stay back because she wants some pictures to sell." Sumire took Mikan's hand was going to drag Mikan but Natsume stopped them. "You are not going to listen my song?" He always thought that his song was intoxicating that turned on women who agreed to gave themselves to him and he felt some for Mikan. However he was wrong.

Mikan was going to say something but Sumire cut her off. "Mikan, you only told me that those types of songs give head ache and you want to go college tomorrow. Right?"

Mikan was going to say, but again Natsume cut her off. "You think my songs are head ache? How dare you?"

Mikan was going to retort but Sumire cut her again. "You hate her song and him. Don't you Mikan?"…. "I know you do. Now let's go." She successfully dragged Mikan away from Natsume. Natsume was left behind.

Mikan looked back in order to check what Natsume was feeling, only to see he was smirking. _Idiot. _She just muttered while Natsume's mind echoed with her name. _Mikan Mikan Mikan. _It was inly the thing he could hear.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story....


	2. Note!

Hey guys... I am sorry but I might not be able to update this story anymore coz I have to go outside for my further study and due unavailability of net, it's on temporary hiatus. I am really sorry but I am helpless...


End file.
